


A Textbook Romance

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro doesn’t have the textbook so Mahiru shares his. (KuroMahi, University AU)





	A Textbook Romance

“Do you want to grab a few notebooks and binders after we buy our textbooks, Kuro?” Mahiru asked him as they walked into the campus’s bookstore. He was both anxious and excited to start his university career. Kuro’s reply was short but he knew that he wasn’t one for words. He could tell that he didn’t feel comfortable with how crowded the bookstore was as well.  

“The social sciences are over here. Let’s buy our books quickly and then eat. I’m starving.” Mahiru took his hand and squeezed it lightly before he pulled him towards the shelves. They had been friends all through high school and Mahiru hoped that wouldn’t change in university. He and Kuro were accepted into the same program. Most wouldn’t say Kuro was the best student but Mahiru had seen how hard he worked to provide a better life for his family. He admired him for that.

“The reading list was posted online last night. Did you check it?” Mahiru asked as he opened the list on his phone. In the corner of his eyes, he saw the expression Kuro made. He giggled but there wasn’t a hint of judgement in it. “I’m guessing you didn’t check the update because you were playing video games or taking your afternoon nap. At least we share a lot of classes so I can keep you on track.”

“I would say ‘what would I do without you?’ but you’re kind of a slave driver.” He teased him in return. Kuro glanced over Mahiru’s shoulder to read the textbook’s name. After he found the textbook on the shelf, he took down two copies. He carried both of them as they continued down the bookshelf. “I don’t know why I let you order me around so much. This poor kitty can’t take much more.”

“I may be hard on you but it’s only because I know what you can do once you put in the effort. I believe in you, Kuro.” He gave him a kind smile along with the compliment. Kuro felt like he could do anything when he saw how confident Mahiru was. “We made it to university together! Thinking simply, you can’t give up after you made it so far.”

Mahiru looked over his shoulder and towards Kuro. He noticed how he was staring at the textbook in his hands and he had a troubled look. He wanted to ask what was bothering him but he quickly realized what it was. His eyes were fixed on the price sticker. The textbook was almost three hundred dollars. The price made Mahiru’s head spin and he could only imagine what Kuro was thinking. Kuro had seven siblings so money was tight for his family.

He tried to think of a solution without hurting Kuro’s feelings. Mahiru took one of the textbooks and placed it back on the shelf. “Do you want to share a textbook, Kuro. It’s too expensive for me and splitting the price with you will be the simplest solution. We’re going to be studying together and you’re always at my house anyways.”

“Mahiru, you don’t need to…” He started but his words trailed off once he looked into his eyes. The way his large, brown eyes gazed at him kept him from arguing. He could easily guess Mahiru’s intentions and he didn’t want to trouble him. He had done so much for him already.

“Please, Kuro?” He asked and he had to nod. Kuro silently promised to repay him for his kindness.

* * *

“Is that for me?” Mahiru gasped when Kuro came to his house with a large collection of cookies. He told them that Lily had baked them earlier. A subtle blush crept up Kuro’s neck as he thrust the bag of treats into his arms. He made the cookies with Lily but he didn’t think were enough to repay him. At least it was a start. “These will be perfect for our study session. I’ll brew some tea to pair with them.”

The smile Mahiru had made the cookies well worth the effort. Kuro walked to the living room while he disappeared in the kitchen. He placed his backpack on the couch and rubbed his shoulders. The textbooks they bought were as heavy as they were expensive. He placed his books on the table where Mahiru had already laid out his notes.

They would take turns with the textbooks each night and go over their notes over the weekend. While his notes were a clutter of facts, Mahiru had a neat stack of cue-cards. He thought of how different they were yet they were still close. Mahiru came into the room, balancing a tray in his hands. He placed it on the table before he sat down. “So, what do you want to go over first?”

“I’m a little shaky on matching these old people with their theories.” Kuro poured tea for them. They sat close to each other on the couch and there were only a few centimeters between them. As they went over their notes, they would share the cookies. Mahiru glared at the crumbs that fell onto his clean table. Before he could lecture him, Kuro quickly swiped the crumbs off the table and onto the floor. “All better?”

“You know it’s not, Kuro. I can’t believe you got crumbs on my floor right after I swept it.” He frowned at him. Kuro couldn’t tell him that he thought his pout was adorable. Mahiru stood and went to fetch the broom. “You said that Lily made the cookies you brought, right? They taste a little different.”

“Do they taste bad?” Kuro asked worriedly. It was rare for him to bake sweets but he thought it would be better if he made the cookies himself. He asked his brother to help him bake them since he didn’t want them to be burnt or taste terrible.

“No, they just taste different. The sugar cookies Lily usually make has more sugar and vanilla. These are simpler but still delicious, just the way I like. Tell Lily I like the changes he made.” Mahiru smiled brightly and ate another cookie. He also licked the cookie crumbs from his fingers. That innocent gesture made Kuro imagine other things. He blushed at his own imagination and he quickly covered his face with his notebook. Luckily, Mahiru didn’t notice.

They continued to study and go over the chapter. Hours passed as they studied but it barely felt like it did. Kuro was a solitary person yet he found that he enjoyed studying when it was Mahiru rather than alone. His phone buzzed and Kuro noticed that it was a text from his brother. He also saw how late it was. “Hugh wants to know if he should leave the door unlocked for me or if I’ll be staying over.”

“It might be simpler if you sleep here since it’s pretty late. I want to go over these practise questions.” Mahiru had to admit that he wasn’t comfortable with Kuro driving through the rain at night. His mother had died in a car accident. “You can borrow some of my pajamas for tonight. I’ll also throw your clothes into the washer for tomorrow.”

“Have you ever considered a career as a housewife? You’re already good at everything so you don’t need to buy expensive textbooks.” Kuro chucked when Mahiru lightly punched his arm. “Can I raid your closet right now? It’ll be more comfortable to change into pajamas right away.”

“Sure. Just remember that we’re going to continue studying even if you’re dressed for bed.” He called after him as he walked away. Kuro waved nonchalantly and Mahiru smiled after him. Mahiru turned his attention back to his notebooks. He took out the syllabus to read the recommended practise questions. He flipped through the textbook they shared and discovered a loose page stuck between the pages.

Mahiru took out the paper and saw that it was a cookie recipe. At first, he didn’t think it was Kuro’s because he didn’t bake much. But there were little notes in the margins that were in his handwriting. _Ask Lily if it’s okay to use less sugar. Mahiru doesn’t like things too sweet._

His eyes moved to the plate of cookies Kuro brought him. Did he make them? The thought made him happy and he ate another cookie. It tasted a little sweeter after knowing that Kuro made them. Mahiru decided to put away their books and organized them into neat piles. As he was finishing, Kuro walked back into the living room.

He saw that he was clearing the table and said, “I thought you wanted to do the practice questions.”

“It’s late and cramming so much in one night won’t help us remember everything. Do you want to watch a movie with me?” Mahiru asked. He wasn’t surprised when Kuro readily agreed but he was still happy.


End file.
